User blog:TCalderon/Fenneko vs Dwight Schrute - Weeb Shit vs Anything
Two things. One - Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine was awesome; check it out if you haven't already. It's way better than anything I could write. Two - Will I ever release that battle with Erza Scarlet? Time will tell. Yeah, I've been pretty busy lately, so doing research for that battle had to be put on a temporary halt. So, I meant for this to be a bonus battle to give me something to post! But, then I kinda realized that this would likely be the only time I use a character from The Office. So screw it; this is part of Season One now. With all that said! Fenneko, the snarky fennec fox of Aggretsuko, vs Dwight Schrute, the top salesmen at Dunder Mifflin! These two battle it out to see which smart-ass office worker is truly superior! ---- WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING!!! DWIGHT SCHRUTE VS FENNEKO BEGIN!!! Dwight: Let’s get straight to the point; there’s no need to be blurry You took our show’s premise and then pandered it to furries! I’m the best salesman in the industry; what do you expect to do to me?! I predict this battle ends with you drinking away your misery! Idiot. I can’t fathom what any of your friends see in ya! Won’t be bested by a creeper who stalks people on social media! You’ll be slacking in this rap, and I already see why, Because you spend too much time staring at Tsunoda’s thighs! Fenneko: I’ve heard better diss raps coming from Director Ton, Won’t need Retsuko rage here; I’ll school you on my own! I’ll be Rainning on this Wilson; the biggest joke at Dunder Mifflin, Do you like your fans do the Will Ferrell episodes; Skip ‘em! You lose your co-workers respect from the moment that they see ya! With you sucking up to your boss, you’re like a human Komiya! You fall for all of Jim’s pranks! What makes you think you’ll win this fight? I’d say your Threat Level is far below Midnight! (Hahahahahaha.) Dwight: False. I’m a practiced combatant, and certified master Who’ll bring your ass to justice like the Scranton Strangler! You’re nothing but mere peasant before me! When I step to attention whores, expect for things to get Gori! Question; why do you go around acting so smart, ''' '''When you failed to protect Retsuko, and broke Haida’s heart? That’s enough! I’m done battling with Angela’s fursona Leave your ass in the rain; you’ll be next to catch pneumonia! Fenneko: After digging through your profile, I have reached a conclusion, You’re a nerdy manchild who suffers severe delusions ''' '''Of being a god amongst men! That’s why you worship Michael Scott No wonder why NBC never picked you up for a spinoff! The thought of you topping over me is obscene! You’re looking chubby, bro! Better work on your protein I would rather battle Ron Swanson over you instead! Because you went soft before I could finish; That’s she said! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! WEEB SHIT-''' '''Fenneko: Hahahahahahahahaha. VS ANYTHING!!!!!! ---- Who won? Fenneko Dwight Trivia: 1. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this might be the first battle to feature a character from Aggretsuko. Again, I could be wrong 2. I was almost not gonna include this in Weeb Shit vs Anything, because the Aggretsuko fanbase has more interplay with the furry community as opposed to weeaboos. 3. Fenneko is the best. Prove me wrong. Opponents in need for hire! We Bare Bears Jimmy Neutron Starscream Category:Blog posts